Hollywood
by smileyboo101
Summary: The place where wealthy flourish and the wanna-bes try to fit in . Everyone's mission is to get to the top and they will do ANYTHING to get there. Break promises, make lies, destroy lives, crush friends and kill family... Welcome to Hollywood.
1. On Set

**_This story came from an inspiration of things. A story that I have on FictionPress; if you haven't read it, go check it out and review. Also an inspiration is my other story Boy Without A Heart; if you haven't read that, check it out. And my last inspiration was a few songs that will be included.. I am taking song request because there will be a few musical moments... PM me your request. Please PM me only! Song with reviews will not be submitted! Now without further ado, enjoy:) ; HOLLYWOOD! _**

**_-SmileyBoo :D_**

* * *

_(Bubbles P.O.V)_

I stepped out the golf cart and thanked the sweet old man who offered me a ride to the set. I felt is eyes linger on me as I walked away. This was my big shot, many said i wouldn't make it and I believed them... But I'm here. In HOLLYWOOD! I made it! I walked into the set and took a moment to breathe the air. Listen to the...arguments. I opened my eyes to see a fiery red-head stomping away from this guy. "Bloss, you can't do stuff like this!"

"I can do what I please, if Mitch fires me, this show would be nothing. WE ALL KNOW IT! I don't like scene, change it!"

"That's not how things work!" She turned around to face the man who looked like her, maybe they are siblings...

"Make it work, or me and my contract will see your sorry ass in court!" Out of the blue, a muscular ebony haired guy came in and got in-between them, yet protecting the woman.

"Do we have a problem?" His voice was deep and I mean DEEP!

"No problem. No problem at all, Blossom was just leaving" With that they red-headed guy walked away and the woman turned towards me.

"SECURITY THERE'S ANOTHER STRAGLER!" suddenly all attention was drawn to me. I stood there deer eyed and scared...

"Everyone calm down, this is the new girl." I felt a warm arm around my shoulder. I looked up to see cozy brown eyes looking back at me, smiling." Her name is Bubbles and she is a force to be reckoned with" He led me into the back offices and I took a seat in front of his desk. The room was clean and neat, nothing out-of-place. it was kind of bare. Only about 2 filing cabinets and a few small decorations, but many awards... 17 I think? This guy is a genius from reading his plaque on his desk. This is the producer/ director of the show, the source of the magic. "Bubbles Utonium, it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope that little moment out there didn't scare you off"

"No it was just unexpected"

"Well expect it a lot more often. It gonna come and go just like never before. It's Hollywood, what did you expect? Disney movies and nice girls? No. Don't expect that. Prepare yourself for the worst and have a mindset for the best because you're gonna make it kid. You're gonna make it big." There were these lights in his eyes that drove me to believe him, reel into every word he said. In that moment every insecurity and every negative thought quickly deterated..."Are you ready?" His eyes danced with emotions, so did mine.


	2. My First Friend

"I'm ready." The guy slammed a thick script onto the table.

"Since you already signed the contract, here's the script. I had my assistant highlights your parts in blue because obviously that's you color. F.Y.I wearing too much blue in hollywood is uncool by week 2, that needs to change. It's cute for now. Now, back to business. I'll give you 2 days to get your lines together, tomorrow at 1 there will be a rehearsal, don't be late. For now you can walk around and observe for the day." he looked at my face. "Am I going too fast? Telling too much?" I shook my head no, even though I knew the truth. "Good. Here wear this around your neck so we won't have another scene like that." He handed me a lanyard and I swiftly put it around my neck. "well that's all." He watched me before slapping his forehead, "Where are my manners, I'm Mitch and my information is in your script if you need anything. See you tomorrow at 1" With that I left his office and walked around the set. They were shooting an episode so I had to be extra quite. I noticed a brunette on scene, preparing herself, along with the muscular guy from earlier. This may sound wrong but I don't know much about this show... I know it's a drama show but that's as far as it goes. Maybe I'll earn something if I just watch...

**"Nicole, tell me" Gabriel stood in front of the womanly brunette, desperately wanting to know the truth.**

**"You weren't there so why be here now!? This is how YOU wanted things to be Gabriel. YOU DIDN'T WANT HER!" Nicole fell onto the couch with her head in her hands.**

**"Who is her?"**

**"Luna, your daughter." Gabriel's eyes widened in disbelief. "4 years ago, I got pregnant from you. I broke the rules and you're memory of it all was wiped. I was kicked out of the Academy and I was forced to raise her on my own but the weight of the world got the best of me. I COULDN'T TAKE IT! Her eyes were a spitting image of you, her smile, her laugh, her personality! It all came from you! I couldn't take it. I gave her up for adoption. I left her there and that memory haunts me every night. I can never get a good nights sleep because I feel like I mad the worst decision..." Nicole was now slightly crying, trying to hide her face. Trying to keep her pride. Gabriel sat next to her and tried to comfort er but she only pushed away on disgust. "DON'T TOUCH ME. YOU are the reason. I HATE you!" She slapped him with such force.. He turned to look at her with sympathy.**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"Fuck your 'I'm sorry'. I've gotten them for years and they don't do anything. They did pay for her milk, her diapers, her clothes. They didn't keep a roof over our heads' or make sure we had electricity and running water. I'm sorry's that I got only made things worst and made me cry harder at night. Me biting my tongue so I would h-  
**

"CUT!" Sounds rang through the place. I snapped back into reality. Wow that was good and so captivating! "BC, we need more emotion. Get angry. I need you to feel hatred and resentment. Make every word you say drip with venom. Dig into that tight jar of emotion you have and really feel it." The director was trying to get her to really feel what was going on.

"C'mon BC, get mad." The muscular guy teased the girl.

"Trust me with you around, this shouldn't be too hard" She rolled her eyes and walked off the set. "Break."

"Buttercup you don't call for breaks, I do!" The girl her called Buttercup turned around and flicked him off. "Oh that's not. Flick off the man who signs your check!" I noticed she walked right past me and to the refreshment table. I walked over, with the hopes of making a new friend. I reached down for a cookie only to get my hand slapped away.

"They help doesn't get refreshments. What are you, new?" She was really pretty up close. Obviously she wore make up for her character. Her eyes were black, never in my life have I seen that...

"I'm not the help. I'm new on the show, actually..." She nodded while chewing, looking me up and down.

"Risky of them to bring in a new character so close to the finale. Whose your character?" I didn't even know how to answer the question, i quickly flipped through the book, in search for an answer.

"I'm Brenda" She nodded as if she knew my role.

"You've been mentioned a few times in the show, I'm kinda interested to see how your character plays out. I'm Buttercup"

"What's your character like?"

"No, my real name is Buttercup." She slightly smiled at my corkiness.

"Oh! My name is Bubbles." We shook hands and hers were incredible soft.

"I actually play 2 characters. Nicole and Jade. With Nicole I wear more makeup than I should. With Jade, things are more natural and I relate more to her character"

"Hopefully things will be like that with me."

"It will. I'm sure you will be a natural!"

"BC, c'mon we have 3 more scenes to go!" She rolled her eyes at the sound of the director's voice.

"Hey, are you gonna be here for a while?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Good, I'll show you around LA tonight. Me and a few of the cast members, what do you say?"

"Sure, I guess"

"BUTTERCUP!" His voice ring through even inch of this place and it seemed to echo...

"Gotta go" She scurried off yelling profanities at the director. I watched her mentally get into character, and the director pointed for the scene to start.


	3. Learning the Ropes

I was slipping through my closet with hopes of finding the best dress for tonight. Just when I began to give up on it all, I heard my doorbell. I opened my door to show Buttercup wearing a tight black cocktail dress with neon green tiger stripes. The dress emphasized her curves. Curves that I never noticed before... "You're not dressed New Girl, what the hell? It's almost 11, let's go!" She rushed in and went straight to my bedroom as if she's been in my apartment before. I walked into my room to see a majority of clothes on the floor. She looked at me and frown. "New Girl this is Hollywood and I refused to be seen with you if you wear any of those clothes" I began to pick things off the ground.

"Well, I guess I won't be going because that's all I have" My voice sounded small and defeated.

"Nonsense! Let me call up my squad. I'm going to give you the full experience, since you character won't last that long" She mumbled that last part.

"what was that?"

"Nothing" She gave me a smile that mesmerized me. It seemed genuine and she looked so innocent, I let it go. Once I finished picking up the clothing, I heard someone knock on my door. I looked around only to see Buttercup nowhere in sight. I walked into my living room and saw her helping herself to my wine." You might dress like a country bumpkin but you have good taste in wine. Good job, New Girl"

"Yes, buttercup you can have a glass of my wine and roam through my kitchen. And my name is Bubbles not New Girl" I rolled my eyes as I saw 3 guys at my door.

"Hi is BC here?" I looked over to Buttercup who was waving them in. I turned back to them.

"Yes"

"May we come in?"

"Are you male strippers?" They looked at each other in confusion of my question.

"No.."

"Then come in" I opened my door wider as the three men came in carrying all type of bags and containers.

* * *

I've never had on so much make-up in my life. It didn't look caked up on my face, in fact I looked completely natural yet I knew the truth... i looked in the full length mirror to really look at myself. I felt red carpet ready ! I turned around to see Buttercup holding yet another cup of wine and a smirk. "Now that is more like it. You look gorgeous, New Girl." Buttercup was right. It was a tight bodice dress, sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline. The top half was checkered in black and white while the bottom was completely blue . A deep royal blue that was gorgeous. Og course I had the same color pumps to match. My hair was in soft waves on one shoulder. My makeup looked so natural that I was beginning to doubt what I really knew. "Enough knowing over my dream team, we have to go." She turned to the three guys."Thank you Derek, Darnell and Dante. I will see you three in a few days for my red carpet event, your check will be sent soon. Hope you guys have a good night" She gave each of them a hug before closed the door behind them as they left. "Can we leave before the sun comes up?"

* * *

We walked up to the club and I quickly noticed the muscular bouncers and the long line of people screaming as they saw Buttercup. "Nice to see you again, BC" The muscular bouncer seemed very fond of Buttercup as I watched his eyes wonder.

"Hey eyes up here and it's Miss. Utonium to you. This is my little friend Bubbles, she knew in town and if I here anything about something going wrong I won't hesitate to call Erik. Do I make myself clear, Jordan?" He slightly nodded then let us in the club. I made a mental note to ask Buttercup about that later. As we walked in it took a moment for my eyes to completely adjust to the darkness. Buttercup led me to the VIP section where I noticed some familiar faces. The red heads and the other black-haired guy. They all greeted buttercup but stared at me as fi I was from another planet. "Guys this is the new girl, Bubbles."

"The girl I called security on. Why did you bring her?" Great, I made an enemy without saying anything to her...

"Because I get tired of pretending I like you." She wedges herself between two guys. "Since you're not gonna introduce yourself I will. That's Blossom next to her is her boyfriend Butch."

"Not her boyfriend." It came out as a growl.

"Fine they just fucked a few times. That just makes Blossom seem like just another girl.. Anyways, next to Butch is Brick. Then me, Hi. THen it's Boomer. Stephanie. Ruby and Diamond, they're twins. Mitch. Donnie. Brody. Romeo and Julianna" They all greeted me, well everyone except Blossom. I gave a small wave and smile before taking a seat next to boomer, who signaled for me to sit next to him.

"Bubbles? That's a cute name" I smiled at him. He was cute. He had a southern masculinity about him. Strong body yet he had these ocean blue eyes that made me melt on the inside. He had blond hair that was tousled yet so structured and neat.

"Thank you. Do I here a slight southern accent?"

"Tennessee"

"Oklahoma." He raised his eyebrows as if he was impressed.

"I guessed Missouri so I wasn't too far off. How you liking Hollywood so far?"

"Give me a few weeks and I could give you a full evacuation, I promise. So are you one of the characters on the show or..?"

"No, I'm a group friend. I'm a behind the scenes type guy. Producer, director. I'm starting to get into music a little"

"Oh really. I produce my own songs"

"You sing?"

"No, I don't have to heart to sing."

"You had the heart to come out into the war zone called Hollywood, so you have the heart to do anything."

* * *

Boomer and I decided to take a couch a little further from the group as they became a little rowdy. I was having a blast and Boomer was just, like my dream guy but from the sounds of it he has his eye on this other girl. "Can you at least tell me her name?"

"No. No use of it. Enough about that. Let's talk about you." We were interrupted but Blossom. She held a fake smile and a drink in her hand.

"Mind if I steal a few minutes with her?" Boomer said nothing, he got up and went with the others. "Bubbles is it?" I nodded. "I would say nice to meet you but I'd be lying. I try not to lie if it doesn't benefit me. Since we will be working together I guess I should like you but I won't. So don't step on my toes and I'll try not to step on yours. oK? Great." With that she came and left just like that. Her pin straight hair was all I saw.

"Nice to meet you too.." I mumbles under my breath looking away as I saw Brick approach me.

"Don't let her intimidate you, she's harmless I promise. She's just getting heat from Mother Nature is all. Give her a few days, she will be like your best friend."

"And what about you, what will you be?"

"I'm usually the peace maker of the group."

"Usually?"

"Everyone has their moments. Like Butch and I. We argue a lot but if you act me it's because he's unable to comprehend certain things" Then out of nowhere I hear the deep voice again. I think it was Butch.

"I heard that Jojo!" He made his way over to us, wearing a slight smirk. "Can't keep my name out of your mouth for a second,huh?"

"You came over here to...?"

"Keep my name and my girlfriend's name out of your mouth"

"She's your girlfriend now?" He moves his head past butch to look at Blossom. "So Pinky, last night meant nothing to you?" Brick was grabbed by the collar and pushed against the wall behind us. I moved out-of-the-way as they grabbed the attention of the others.

"You disgust me"

"Yeah but quick question, how does my dick taste?" Butch was about to punch Brick in the face but Brick quickly head butted him first. Causing Butch to drop him and stumble. It was about to be full out war before Donnie came in between them.

"dammit you two!Why can't we ever go to a club and NOT get kicked out?" He was trying to keep Butch back. He was about the same height at Butch 6'4. Similar muscular build. His chestnut brown hair was long a full of luster and bounce. He had a little facial hair making him look manly and rough. His eyes seemed to be a blueish green. He was hot to say the least. The other guy Brody was holding Brick back. A little shorter than Brick, he was about 6 foot even. Muscular and tan with a simple version of Bieber haircut. He had black hair with highlights and earrings. He was cute but I don't think he played for my team...

Donnie managed to get Butch out but I could tell her was still fuming. Brick sat back down next to me. "See what I mean?"

"You two have some serious issues."

"Welcome to Hollywood, Bubbly"

* * *

After Brick pulled himself together we danced, along with everyone else. I even managed to get some one on one with Boomer before Buttercup came to pull me away. "Came with me to the restroom"

"Can't you do alone?" I really didn't want to leave boomer.

"No it's girl code. So let's go" She grabs my wrist and leads me to the restroom. As we go down the hallway we here a familiar voice and stop dead in our tracks.

"Tell me you didn't" Butch's voice was demanding and hurt. A dangerous combination.

"Why are we doing this here?" Blossom was trying to be whiny to get out of this but Butch wasn't having it.

"Why won't you answer my question?"

"Who says you can handle the truth?" She began to get some confidence in her voice even though she knew she was in the wrong.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"You weren't exactly faithful to me. I know you fucked buttercup. more than once for that matter, so you can't say it was a one time thing. When were you gonna tell me?"

"Who told you?"

"WHY DOES THAT MATTER? You lied to me. This little relationship is over." She stormed off into the girls restroom while Butch was coming this way. Buttercup pulled me forward, acting as if she didn't just witness that. We saw Blossom crying over one of the sinks. Buttercup went into the stalls while I just stared at Blossom.

"What are you staring at Newbie?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all" That's exactly what she was. Nothing but a bitter bitch. If scenes like what I dealt with tonight is how things are gonna be, I better get ready.


End file.
